What Is Love
by Hye-ra Kim 35
Summary: Pengertian cinta yang membuat gadis itu menyadari, bahwa dia mencintai Sehun. Gadis itu menyayangi Baekhyun -sahabatnya yang ada di surga. Tapi dia mencintai Sehun./ anggap saja Hye Ra itu kamu, EXOTIC -WhirlWinds-/ EXO Drabble! Summary kacau!


-What Is Love-

T/Romance & Friendship

Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lainnya. Matahari bersinar lembut menyambut hangat setiap orang yang akan memulai aktivitasnya hari itu. Daun-daun bergesekan satu sama lain, menyenandungkan lagu alam yang hampir tak terdengar. Angin khas musim semi menari lembut, membelai lembut rambut indigo gadis beriris obsidian yang cerah itu.

Gadis itu –Kim Hye Ra- dapat melihat nafasnya sendiri. Uap mengepul lambat dan teratur di hadapan wajahnya, lalu lenyap ditelan udara pagi yang dingin. Tangannya kebas. Terdengar ketukan pelan. Pintu terbuka, dan seorang lelaki bersurai brunette –Oh Sehun- melongok ke dalam. Hye Ra menyunggingkan senyuman pada Sehun yang menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Hun?"

Sehun mengulum senyum lembut. "Sore ini jam 3 datanglah ke taman kota."

Hye Ra mematung di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia menatap iris mata Sehun. Dia bisa melihat, jiwa Baekhyun ada pada raga Sehun. Dia bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata Sehun. Sehun mengusap rambut Hye Ra. "Jangan lupa, ya. Kutunggu nanti." katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Seketika Hye Ra tersungkur ke tanah. Kaki-kakinya terasa tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya kentara ia mendengar kata "jam 3" dan "taman kota" yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, mencoba menyentakkan pikiran-pikiran kacaunya. Ia masih mengingat ketika Baekhyun –sahabat yang paling ia sayang- meninggalkannya di depan taman kota setelah ia menunggunya selama 3 jam di sana.

Hye Ra mengeratkan cardigan birunya. Air muka gadis itu berubah cemas ketika matahari mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia melirik arlojinya. Astaga! Gadis itu sudah menunggunya selama 3 jam. Hye Ra menelan ludahnya khawatir. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya paksa.

Hye Ra menatap ragu ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengetik beberapa rentetan nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala sepersekian detik.

"Halo. Ada apa, Ra?" gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika Sehun mengangkat teleponnya. "Hun, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu 3 jam."

Sehun tertawa, "Aku masih di jalan. Di sini macet, jadi bersabarlah."

"Baiklah," jawab gadis itu malas. "Aku akan menunggumu di depan. Aku sudah mulai jegah melihat banyak orang membawa pasangannya ke sini." katanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk taman kota.

Sehun kembali tertawa. "Kau akan segera menyusulnya, Ra."

"Apa maksudmu, Hun?"

"Kau akan menyusul mereka, Ra." gadis itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Sehun dan Baekhyun. Semua yang diucapkannya dengan Sehun, semua sama dengan apa yang dia katakan dan Baekhyun katakan. Hye Ra menggelengkan kepala –menyentakkan pikirannya _lagi._

"Hun, jangan ke sini!"teriak gadis itu. "Kumohon jangan ke sini!"

"Ada apa, Ra?" Hye Ra mulai terisak. "Ku-kumohon jangan ke sini, Hun! Kumohon!"

"Maafkan aku, Ra. Aku sudah merencanakannya."

"Demi apapun juga! Ku mohon jangan kemari." Sehun menutup ponselnya. Hye Ra mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Ia termangu melihat Sehun yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun –sebelum truk itu menabraknya. Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Namun, Hye Ra tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ketakutannya sudah melampaui batas.

"Hun, jangan ke sini, Hun! Kumohon, demi apapun juga!" teriaknya meminta.

Hye Ra ingin berteriak lagi ketika sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melayangkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang mencoba mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia sayangi tertabrak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hey, Ra! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang meghampirinya dengan terengah-engah; suaranya begitu familiar untukknya. Hye Ra membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya berkali-kali.

"Hun? Ku-kukira kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Apa maksudmu, Ra?"

"Kejadian ini. Ini... ini sama seperti ketika Baekhyun dulu, Hun. Aku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Hun. Aku kehilangan Bekhyun sebelum dia menjawab semuanya –pertanyaanku. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan kau juga, Hun."

"Memang apa pertanyaanmu?" dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Apa itu cinta?" tanya Hye Ra polos. Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hye Ra –yang masih tergolong polos itu. Sehun menghela nafas dan memegang kedua bahu Hye Ra.

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang kau rasakan ketika seseorang yang kau 'cintai' berada di sisimu. Kau akan merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dia istimewa di hatimu." Hye Ra mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, begitu ya."

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Hye Ra. Dia bisa menghirup wangi minyak gardenia yang Hye Ra usapkan di rambutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ra."

"Mungkin aku juga, Hun." Hye Ra merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sehun. "Tapi kita tetap sahabat 'kan?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Bukan sahabat, tapi kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Dahi Hye Ra berkerut. "Kekasih itu apa, Hun?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mencubit hidung Hye Ra hingga memerah. Dia berlari meninggalkan Hye Ra ke dalam taman kota. "Tapi, Hun! Ini sudah pukul 6 sore!" Sehun tetap tak berbalik. "Aku menyimapkan sesuatu untukmu, Ra!" Gadis itu tersenyum. Mungkin dia menyayangi Baekhyun –sahabatnya yang ada di surga.

Tapi gadis itu mencintai Sehun.

~OWARI~


End file.
